gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Zejście mroku: Epizod 05 – Mroczna Jedi
Luke popatrzył na swoją babcię. Teraz wydawał się być niższy, gdyż nie zmienił swojej pozycji, odkąd ukucnął na prawej nodze, lewą trzymając wyprostowaną na piasku. Shmi zatrzymała się i obróciła, a gdy ruszyła na Luke'a, ten upewnił się, że trzyma swój miecz pod kątem prostym do twarzy. Kobieta pędem pognała w kierunku mężczyzny, a kiedy z całej siły uderzyła ostrzem swojej broni w jego klingę, mistrz Jedi uniósł ręce, umiejscawiając nad głową pod kątem prostym do reszty nadal kucającego ciała, w efekcie czego krwistoczerwone ostrze jego przeciwniczki przesunęło się po klindze jego miecza, a sama użytkowniczka ciemnej strony znalazła się za plecami swojego wnuka. Luke, wiedząc o obecności swojej zdezorientowanej babci tuż za plecami, wstał, a następnie obrócił. Był tak spokojny, jak nigdy dotąd. Shmi przez maskę popatrzyła na Luke'a. Wyprostowawszy ramiona najmocniej, jak potrafiła, przyjęła postawę, jakby chciała mu pogrozić. – Myślisz, że jesteś silniejszy – powiedziała. – Mylisz się. Luke uśmiechnął się, podnosząc prawy kącik ust. – Prawdziwy wojownik nigdy nie jest pewien swojego zwycięstwa – odparł. Choć z powodu noszonej przez nią maski odczytanie mimiki z twarzy Shmi było wręcz niemożliwe, kobieta cały czas wpatrywała się w oczy swojego wnuka. Ich jasnobłękitna barwa podkreślała światło, które było w nim zawsze. W nim, nie w niej. Shmi nie pamiętała dnia, w którym kierowałyby nią wartości jasnej strony. Jej myśli nagle zaczęły krążyć wokół syna. Kobieta bardzo go kochała, kiedy miała go przy sobie, i nie przestawała go kochać, nawet gdy dzieliła ich cała szerokość galaktyki. Ten tok rozumowania jednak do niczego nie prowadził. Przynajmniej zdaniem użytkowników ciemnej strony. Dawna Sithanka jednym ruchem swojego miecza świetlnego sypnęła przeciwnikowi piaskiem po oczach. Luke błyskawicznie chwycił swoich zamkniętych powiek. Przez moment nie pamiętał, co się wydarzyło. Nagle jednak mistrz Jedi poczuł impuls w ciele mówiący, że powinien wyciągnąć miecz świetlny przed siebie. I tak oto, nie widząc nic z powodu zamkniętych powiek i trzymając je swoją prawą, sztuczną ręką, Skywalker toczył pojedynek z babcią. Dał się kierować Mocy, a po chwili spostrzegł – oczywiście oczyma duszy – że tak, jak niegdyś na pokładzie Sokoła Millennium, a także nad powierzchnią Gwiazdy Śmierci uczył go Ben, walka nabiera sensu, kiedy widzi się szerzej, nawet bez sprawnie funkcjonujących oczu fizycznych. Coraz bardziej sfrustrowana brakiem możliwości przebicia siły swojego własnego wnuka Shmi z całej siły, jakby zupełnie zapomniała o formach walki, trzymając swój miecz świetlny oburącz, uderzyła w Luke'a od góry. Jedi jednak, wciąż nic nie widząc i trzymając swoją broń tylko jedną ręką, odparł atak przeciwniczki, aby po chwili – zdjąwszy palce z oczu – odepchnąć ją Mocą. Shmi poczuła uderzenie niewidzialnej, acz odczuwalnej energii, a będąc odepchnięta, zostawiła za sobą na piasku ślad, jakby po pustyni przejechał mikroskopijnych rozmiarów czołg Jawów z Tatooine. Luke zaś powoli otworzył oczy. Pomimo bólu starał się wpatrywać w swoją babcię, czy raczej w maskę, którą nosiła. – Widziałem twoją twarz – powiedział, delikatnym mruganiem przykrywając swoje czerwone spojówki. – Niewiele się zmieniłaś. Shmi mierzyła do swojego wnuka zapalonym mieczem świetlnym. – Jedi muszą odejść! – odezwała się zmodyfikowanym głosem. Skywalker westchnął i zgasił swoją broń, a następnie umocował ją przy pasku na swoim lewym biodrze. – Więc zanim ja odejdę, ty zajmij moje miejsce – powiedział cichym, spokojnym głosem, z lekkim uśmiechem. – Tak, Shmi – dodał – wróć do nas. Kobiecie zadrżała ręka. – Mam wrócić po tym wszystkim co zrobiłam? – zapytała, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. – Nie – odparł Skywalker. – Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiono tobie. Luke nie przestawał patrzeć na maskę swojej babci. – Anakin nie począł się sam, prawda? – zapytał, jeszcze bardziej ją dezorientując. – Tak też myślałem – dodał po chwili. – Anakin Skywalker, nasz ród, jest jedynie dziełem Sithów. A ty, jako wrażliwa na Moc niewolnica, zostałaś wykorzystana przez Sithów, przez Plagueisa, który wpływając na midichloriany, sam począł twojego syna. Shmi niespodziewanie zgasiła swój miecz świetlny, jednak wciąż trzymała jego klingę oburącz. – Kryzys na Naboo sprzed pięćdziesięciu trzech lat był wywołany przez Palpatine'a, jednak nie po to, by zdobyć władzę. To był efekt uboczny. Po tym, jak zabił swojego mistrza w czasie snu, jego celem było rzekomo przypadkowe odnalezienie, a następnie wcielenie wybrańca w szeregi zakonu. Wybrańca, który zniszczy go od środka. Skywalker zrobił krok do przodu. – Do tego jednak niezbędny okazał się Qui-Gon Jinn. Palpatine znał go dobrze i wiedział, jak bardzo interesował się coraz bardziej zapominaną przez zakon teorią żywej Mocy. Jednak Jinn nie wyzwolił ciebie. A ty, pozostawiona zarówno przez Jedi, jak i realizujących swój plan Sithów, szukałaś innej alternatywy – Luke nachylił się i podniósł parę ziarenek piasku, aby następnie bawiąc się nimi w rękach, kontynuować. – I tutaj nadszedł czas na Dartha Shpannera, czy może Cliegga Larsa, niepokornego ucznia Plagueisa, którego ten, zamiast mordować, pozostawił na nic nieznaczącej, jak mu się zdawało, planecie Tatooine. Cliegg cię poślubił, jednak z powodu łączących was silnych emocji nie mógł odpowiadać za twoje szkolenie. I dlatego oddał cię pod skrzydła tuskeńskiego mistrza ciemnej strony, Uahoo. Shmi opuściła miecz świetlny, który bezwładnie opadł na ziemie. Lekko schylona sięgnęła po swoją maskę, następnie zdejmując ją i pokazując wnukowi wizerunek swojej twarzy, zniszczonej w wyniku wielu nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń. Oczy kobiety były jednak nieskazitelnie błękitne. – Upozorowaliście śmierć. Cliegg pomógł ci w założeniu Królestwa Galaktycznego, jednak gdy straciłaś poparcie wśród obywateli, alternatywą stała się Nowa Federacja oraz zakon Lordów Sitsów. Sitsów jednak zabił twój syn, a ty sama zaginęłaś w wyniku tragedii WookieeStation. Ale powróciłaś. Razem z Katarzyną ciężko pracowałyście, aby odrodzić zbierane przez was przez dziesięć lat zwłoki nieżyjących Sithów. Muszę cię jednak zmartwić, nie tak dawno temu ostatni z nich polegli w walce z synem Palpatine'a w Nieznanych Rejonach. Luke ledwo zauważył, jak Shmi zbliżała się do niego. Nie płakała. Kiedy podeszła wyciągnęła swoją rękę w kierunku wnuka, a po chwili oboje objęli się. Skywalker jednak wiedział, co musiało nadejść. Zielona wiązka plazmowa przeszyła ciało kobiety, która otworzyła szeroko usta. Luke spoważniał, a kiedy klinga zgasła, złapał kobietę za plecy i bezpiecznie ułożył na swoim kolanie, podtrzymując ją. – Zrobiłeś to – wysapała konająca. – Zgładziłeś we mnie mrok, sprawiłeś, że umieram dla… światła… Luke wpatrywał się w oczy kobiety oraz leżący niedaleko niej jego własny miecz świetlny. – Teraz… mogę odejść… – powiedziała Shmi. – Ko… kocham… Głowa kobiety odchyliła się do tyłu, a ona sama wykonała ostatni wdech. Luke popatrzył na jej ciało, a następnie zamknął jej powieki. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania